Aku Merindukanmu
by reycchi
Summary: Yuki menatapku, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Dia menghela napas, mungkin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau tahu, Yanagi," ujarnya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Menyukai saudara tiri sendiri itu rasanya aneh sekali."


**Disclaimer:**

Glasslip © glasslip project

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

Yuki menatapku, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Dia menghela napas, mungkin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau tahu, Yanagi," ujarnya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Menyukai saudara tiri sendiri itu rasanya aneh sekali."

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic pertama Rey di fandom Glasslip!**

**Semoga fanfic ini memuaskan kalian para pembaca, ya :3**

* * *

**Aku Merindukanmu**

a story about Yukinari and Yanagi

by reynyah

* * *

Hmm.

Lagi-lagi aku harus mendengarnya.

Pertengkaran ayah dengan ibu, tidak ada habisnya dan jujur saja, membuatku lelah lahir batin. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan ketika mereka mulai bertengkar selain duduk diam di kamar, memeluk kakiku, dan berharap mereka cepat selesai. Bahkan berusaha tidak mendengarnya dengan tidur pun bukan solusi yang baik.

Menelepon Touko di tengah malam begini juga bukan solusi yang baik. Anak itu pasti sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, merasa bahagia karena besok ia akan bertemu dengan David—eh, maksudku Okikura Kakeru.

Apakah aku harus mengungsi?

Ah, mengungsi ke kamar Yuki untuk sekedar mengadu adalah solusi yang paling buruk.

Kuraih bantal lalu kupeluk erat-erat, berusaha menumpahkan segala perasaan tidak enak dalam diriku.

Aku hanya berharap bisa mimpi indah malam ini.

"Yanagi, kau di dalam?"

Mataku melebar sedikit mendengar suara itu. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke pintu lalu kubuka mulutku. "Masuk saja, Yuki."

Pintu kamarku menggeser lalu di baliknya, muncul seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam tipis menutupi kepalanya. Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus, pakaian khas menuju ranjang. Pemuda itu adalah Yuki, saudara tiriku—jelas-jelas berbeda ayah dan ibu—yang sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Yuki tidak menjawab. Ia menutup pintu kamarku lalu tanpa diminta, ia duduk di sampingku, di atas ranjang. "Tidak," jawabnya setelah berhasil duduk dengan nyaman. "Mungkin kau butuh tempat untuk mengadu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mengadu pada Yuki memang solusi terburuk, tetapi setidaknya ditemani olehnya bukan solusi yang buruk. "Tadinya aku memang berpikir begitu," ujarku. "Tapi begitu melihat kepercayaan dirimu barusan, aku jadi tidak mau mengakuinya."

Yuki tersenyum simpul. "Hei," panggilnya. "Andaikan... mereka bercerai, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"

"Pada kita?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Kita akan berpisah," jawab Yuki sambil menyandarkan badannya ke tembok. "Aku akan kembali tinggal bersama ayah, dan kau akan tinggal bersama ibu."

Aku memeluk bantalku makin erat. "Benar juga."

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau serius soal itu?"

Aku menatapnya. "Soal apa?"

Yuki menghembuskan napas. "Yang waktu itu."

"Jembatan...?"

Yuki mengangguk.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yuki dengan wajah merah. Ya, aku tahu wajahku merah, karena memang terasa menghangat. "Itu..." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya, aku serius."

Yuki menatapku, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Dia menghela napas, mungkin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau tahu, Yanagi," ujarnya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Menyukai saudara tiri sendiri itu rasanya aneh sekali."

"Ya, aku tahu," balasku tanpa menatapnya. "Itu yang kurasakan selama beberapa tahun ini."

"Dan itu yang kurasakan selama beberapa minggu ini."

Aku menatap Yuki. "Apa maksu—"

BRAK!

Aku dan Yuki sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku. Di sana, aku melihat ayahku yang juga ayah Yuki menatap kami dengan amarah. Tidak, aku yakin bukan karena topik obrolan kami melainkan efek dari perkelahiannya dengan ibu tadi. Aku tahu itu.

"Yukinari, kita pergi sekarang," ujar Ayah. "Kemas barang-barangmu segera."

"Ayah?" Yuki bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri ayahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," balas Ayah. "Ayah sudah memesan dua tiket penerbangan pertama ke Kyoto malam ini, dan waktunya hanya dua jam lagi."

"Penerbangan ke Kyoto?" ulang Yuki bingung. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Cepat kemas barangmu!" ulang Ayah sambil mendorong Yuki menuju kamarnya, meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar.

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Ibu...?

"Ibu!" seruku sambil dengan setengah berlari berusaha menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk di samping lemari di dalam kamarnya sambil terisak. Aku duduk di sampingnya lalu memeluknya pelan. "Ibu, apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu menggeleng. Aku memiringkan bibir lalu memeluknya lebih erat, berusaha menenangkannya dan membiarkan beliau menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya padaku. Biarlah, cerita mengenai kejadian tadi dapat kutagih besok. Toh, Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Hei."

Aku tersentak lalu menolehkan kepalaku, menemukan wajah Yuki di sana. "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Yuki diiringi senyuman ragu pada wajahnya. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. "Mereka bercerai."

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan tangis yang nyaris saja keluar. "L-lalu sekarang k-kau akan pergi?" tanyaku terbata-bata. "S-sungguhan pergi?"

Yuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali."

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku pikir harus kembali," ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Sampai jumpa, Ibu dan Yanagi," katanya pada kami berdua. "Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Yuki keluar dari kamar Ayah dan Ibu begitu saja. Aku kemudian berusaha membantu Ibu bangun lalu merebahkan beliau di kasur, menyuruhnya beristirahat dan tidak memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Ayah lagi. Kukatakan padanya bahwa Ayah kini sudah pergi, tidak ada alasan bagi beliau untuk tetap menangis.

"Ayah juga tidak menangisi Ibu, kan?"

Setelah Ibu berhasil tidur dengan keadaan lebih tenang, aku menyelimutinya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum masuk kamar dan pergi tidur, aku memeriksa dulu jendela dan pintu di seluruh penjuru rumah, memastikan semuanya telah terkunci. Kumasuki kamar Yuki, hanya perabotan kosong yang dapat kulihat. Semua barang pribadinya telah dibawa pergi, pasti. Aku membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat taksi menjemput Yuki dan Ayah.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Yuki."

* * *

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak perceraian Ayah dan Ibu. Sejak saat itu pula, Ibu tidak pernah lagi menikah dengan siapapun. Kini, katanya, dia hanya ingin mengurusku sendirian dan ia merasa bisa menanganinya. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan, karena aku juga merasa lelah berkenalan dengan pria baru yang kelak akan kupanggil "Ayah".

Kini, aku berprofesi sebagai seorang model, seperti yang aku cita-citakan dulu. Aku masih berdomisili di Fukui, prefektur kelahiranku, akan tetapi aku tidak bekerja di kota dimana aku tinggal dulu. Setiap hari, aku pulang-pergi naik kereta dari rumah menuju kantor. Sebenarnya manajerku menyarankanku agar tinggal tidak jauh dari pusat kota (perjalanan dari kota kecilku menuju kantor memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam), tetapi aku menolaknya sebab aku lebih nyaman berada di kota kecil ini.

Satu minggu ini adalah minggu cutiku. Jadi, seminggu ini aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama Ibu. Kami tertawa bersama, menonton film bersama, membuka album lama bersama, memasak bersama, dan memakan _yoghurt _bersama. Kegiatan yang jarang sekali dapat kami lakukan bersama akibat kesibukanku.

"Yanagi," panggil Ibu ketika kami tengah minum teh pada sore hari keempat cutiku. "Bagaimana kabar Yukinari?"

Aku menurunkan cangkir yang tengah kupegang sambil tertegun. Benar juga, tujuh tahun ini, tidak pernah lagi ada kontak antara aku dan Yuki. Pesan yang kukirimkan padanya tidak pernah dibalas, entah kenapa. Entah dia sibuk atau sudah tidak menggunakan akun lamanya, aku tidak tahu. Kabarnya ketika sudah sampai di Kyoto pun aku tidak tahu. Pesan terakhir yang kuterima darinya berisi kabar darinya bahwa ia sudah tiba di bandara.

Itu sudah lama sekali...

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu," jawabku jujur sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kami tidak pernah saling mengirim kabar lagi."

"Bukan karena perceraianku dengan ayahnya, kan?" tanya Ibu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak," senyumku. "Mungkin dia sibuk jadi tidak bisa membalas pesan-pesanku."

Ibu tersenyum. "Mungkin saja."

"Oh ya," aku beranjak dari dudukku. "Kurasa aku akan lari sore hari ini. Sudah lama tidak melakukannya, aku cukup rindu juga."

"Kalau begitu, ganti pakaianmu. Pulang sebelum makan malam, ya?" ucap Ibu sambil merapikan cangkir kosong bekas acara minum teh kami barusan.

Aku mengangguk lalu bergegas mengganti pakaian santaiku menjadi pakaian olahraga, kaus kuning muda, celana pendek abu-abu ditambah _legging _hitam, lengkap dengan sepatu olahraga juga. Kuikat kucir satu rambut coklat panjangku yang selalu dihiasi bando pita hijau di atasnya. Setelah pemanasan sedikit dan menyetel arlojiku, maka berangkatlah aku.

Rute yang sama dengan rute lari lamaku bersama Yuki dulu, melewati pantai, jembatan, pertokoan, hingga akhirnya kembali ke rumah. Tiap pukul setengah enam, Yuki pasti tengah melewati gelora olahraga tempat Hina dan kawan-kawannya berlatih renang. Akan tetapi, sekarang mereka sudah tidak di sana lagi. Hina pasti sudah lulus dan kini mengenyam pendidikan di sebuah universitas.

"Hari ini pemuda setengah enam itu datang atau tidak, ya?"

_Glek_. Aku menelan ludah. Kuhentikan langkahku lalu kuhampiri tiga orang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil tertawa-tawa riang. "Permisi," ucapku kepada mereka, membuat mereka semua menoleh padaku dengan bingung. "Siapa yang kalian maksud dengan pemuda setengah enam ini?"

Salah satunya tergelak. "Kami juga tidak tahu namanya," akunya. "Hanya saja selama dua minggu ini dia kerap kali lewat di sini, entah darimana asalnya dan kemana tujuannya, kami tidak pernah tahu."

Aku diam sejenak. "Bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Dia tinggi, tentu saja karena laki-laki," jawab gadis yang kedua. "Badannya kurus. Kalau dilihat dari otot kakinya, kemungkinan besar dia atlet lari. Dia selalu memakai kaus hijau dengan celana hitam."

"Ya, ya," timpal gadis yang ketiga. "Rambutnya hitam, tipis, dan pendek. Dia juga selalu memakai arloji di tangan kanannya. Setiap kali lewat sini, dia pasti melirik arlojinya."

Mungkinkah itu Yuki?

"Ah, itu dia lewat," celetuk gadis yang ketiga.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang... tidak asing lagi bagiku. Cepat-cepat kuucapkan terima kasih kepada ketiga gadis tadi lalu kususul pemuda itu yang rupanya larinya lebih cepat dariku. Wajar, karena sejak dulu, Yuki memang atlet lari yang baik. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga ia berhenti di depan jembatan, mengatur napasnya sejenak.

Aku diam. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Hei," ucapnya masih sambil membungkuk.

Mataku sontak membesar mendengar ucapannya. "A-aku?"

"Ya."

"A-ada apa?"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Kuarahkan pupil mataku ke bawah dan kumiringkan bibirku. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan apa maksudmu mengikutiku."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," tukasku jujur. "Aku mengikutimu karena aku merasa mengenalmu."

Mata sipit pemuda itu melebar sedikit. Kemudian, ia mengambil botol minum yang ia letakkan di dalam tas pinggangnya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Jalan di pantai itu bagus dan anginnya sejuk," ucap pemuda itu. "Jadi kau bisa pulih kembali, kan?"

Spontan air mataku mengalir mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan. "Ya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Yuki."

.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucapku dengan senyum.

Kembali pemuda itu tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. "Aku pulang."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Yanagi."

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Keterkejutan sempat timbul dalam hatiku, tetapi cepat-cepat kusingkirkan perasaan itu. Kuangkat tanganku lalu kubalas memeluknya. Di tengah pelukan kami, tiba-tiba dia berbisik, "Tahukah kau? Aku sangat ingin berkata bahwa aku juga menyayangimu."

Kemudian tangisku pecah tanpa sempat kutahan lagi.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Jadi... gimana? XD

Rey tau romens-nya kurang kerasa, bukan karena gak ada tapi karena tersirat. Jadi emang... kurang greget, maafkan Rey u_u

FYI nih, bagian terakhir itu Rey ambil dari Glasslip episode 10. Itu loh, bagian mulai dari "jalan di pantai" sampai "aku pulang". Jadi bagian terakhir bukan punya Rey, tapi punya glasslip project XD

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom _review_, ya! :3


End file.
